When the assassins meet
by WastelandRoamer
Summary: The 2 assassins receive task and a contract that they have to fulfil. They have the same target and interfere with each others duties. What will the outcome of this quest look like for them? I am back to writing once again. I appreciate any sort of feedback (if you can please list grammatical and spelling errors, english isn't my first language). Have fun reading.
1. Chapter 1

She was finally ready for a mission. She would finally prove herself worthy of serving the Veiled Sisters. Mortred finally finished training herself and mastering her blade and her daggers. The skill of assassination had been sharpened by years of hard training until it reached perfection. Several years passed until the young assassin was ready for the first order of the Veiled Sisters.

With a seriously aimed mind she had left to the great hall to receive the target name and location. She had prepared her gear in advance to move out straight after receiving the task description. She had opened the massive dark wooden doors of the hall. The hall was massive and was poorly lit. The floor was made of green marble than shined and made it slightly easier to see inside. The room also had great pillars with several patterns engraved on them. Beside the walls stood beautiful showcases with ancient weapons and armor. The air was moist and cool. The room produced no sounds or motions inside it. Mortred walked deeper into the hall of mysteries. The doors behind her closed with a loud thud. She paid no attention to it, as she knew the Sisters wouldn't harm her. When she walked deep enough, she spotted 3 thrones. Each throne had a carved statue. Each presented a different sister. Though they all looked the same, they had different roles. When she got close enough, she knelt down and waited. After a brief moment, a pillar came out of the ground very slowly. It was bright red and transparent. It had patterns of snakes, skulls and many other unique engraved outlines. When it finally came in full shape the pillar held a small scroll. She carefully pulled the scroll out and unrolled it. It had the target name and the location written in blood. The target was a satire. He was a lost child of a noble family who now became an assassin seeking revenge. He was expected to be seen in the east of Darkwood Forests. The target must be eliminated. If required any witnesses must be killed.

The task was straightforward and would not challenge the assassin or so she thought.

"Hah, it's just an animal! What kind of challenge does this posses against my trained power?"

With this gained confidence, she gathered her items and left the temple of the Veiled Sisters who have been watching over her. She couldn't fail because that would result in her execution. Failure isn't an option.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everyone! I hope you are enjoying the story by now. Please leave reviews for the story so I know what you guys think. I might not post a new chapter for next week because I need to prepare for exams. Well I hope you will like the new chapter._

* * *

She always strived for deeper knowledge and understanding of the world she lived in. She loved to learn more and constantly fulfill her growing feeling of curiosity. Whenever Lanaya had a chance to learn, she never abandoned it, even at a great risk because she knew: no risk, no reward. Whenever the temple had called for her, she would always be there. She had been busy sorting out her newfound artifacts in the lab when suddenly a young eagle flew in. It had a small brief wrapped with a string around its foot. She gently picked the eagle up and snipped the brief off. Lanaya patted the bird and let it fly off into the sky. She unwrapped the letter and carefully read through it. She was highly interested in the contract. The target was a long lost heir that possessed certain artifacts that could create powerful magic or be turned into much stronger artifacts. Also the contract stated that caution must be added because he is popular around the bounty hunters in the region. The contract stated her reward, which could be a financial one or a split of artifacts. She didn't care about the money, all she needed was to fulfill her knowledge and collection of these relics.

The Templar started to hastily prepare herself for the hunt. She packed some of the potentially useful items such as magical dust that could make spells against her useless as well as potions to provide regeneration in the much needed moments and a potion to see invisible targets. She wore her usual light armor, braided her hair into a neat ponytail, put a mask on to avoid being revealed and finally set into an adventure.

"It won't take too long to get to the Darkwood Forests. I need to be careful with others as well. This forest isn't especially welcoming."

And so she sprinted as quickly as a cheetah but was as quiet as a young stream of water. She was highly determined and was sure that her knowledge will be expanded like every other time she left out on a quest.


	3. Chapter 3

_After a reasonable amount resting time from the exams and settling with other problems I finally finished the third chapter (wooohooo). Anyway as usual if you have suggestions, complains or comments make a review. I hope you will like the direction everything is going so far._

* * *

So the journey for the assassins began. The Darkwood forests were always a very dangerous place for foreigners or inexperienced fighters. The forest posed many dangerous flowers and exotic animals. They were beautiful yet killers who used beauty as a simple distraction. Darkwood also had tribes of mad trolls who were produced in an unsuccessful relocation of a tribe from the farmlands. The trolls were relocated but received a skin change and received chaotic magic that killed even the best mages in the clans. The forest was dark with the enormous trees covering the suns bright rays. The forests were especially dangerous during the warm spring during life was most dynamic. The mating season made the animals more aggressive and far less passive than their regular states. And by coincidence the two assassins ventured into the forests during the middle of the breeding season.

The forests were as lively as ever. Everything was booming with life. Animals sprang everywhere and it's generally a beautiful and amazing scene. Lanaya had never seen the unique and interesting species before so she took a small book and enchanted a stick on the ground so it could leave gray marks. After sketching the newly discovered life forms she moved on. She knew it was dangerous at this time of the year so she readied her impenetrable shield. The shield was so strong it could consume the strongest spell but had its limits like everything else. Soon she heard a faint sound of a stream. She steadied her pace and soon encountered a small stream of water. The area was even more threatening because the local tribes would assemble villages near rivers for farming and developing basic life stock. Hunting was still the primary source of food and provision in the region as well as the tribes killing foreigners as trophies. That thought had forced a small shiver to down Lanaya's spine. She ignored the thought and moved on. Still nothing happened and that made her feel safer but the assassin was still on guard.

The day was nearing to an end and she has become exhausted of the long road. She decided to find a place safe for to sleep at night. She had hunted down a small rabbit earlier for herself.

"The fire will draw too much attention especially in the night when it's so dark. I should definitely find a small cave to ensure full safety."

With that in mind she slowly and quietly walked in the night. After long years of training and knowledge gain from the slain opponents Lanaya was able to see in the dark. Her eyesight could be compared to her daytime vision. After a while she had finally found a small cave that suited her needs as shelter. She set a trap near the entrance to the cave and created an illusionary wall for extra elusiveness. She created a weak campfire but about right to fry the meat. The rabbit was enough and after turning the fire down she decided to rest and regain strength for the upcoming adventure. She fell asleep pretty quickly and rested. She had dreams of her getting closer to the mystery. She had seen strange and unexplainable things in her dream. A strange creature had kept calling her name and leading her closer and closer to the answer. When she was to discover the truth she woke up. It was still late in the night but the suns rays were barely touching the higher mountains in the distance. She noticed the trap had been set off and a creature as large as her or even bigger stood in front. The trap did its job and had confused the foe and it was time for a fight. She instantly sprang up and readied her shield. Her psi blades were up as well and she was ready to fight off the foe. Lanaya finally got fine vision of him. He was a cursed troll whose skin had changed after the relocation. He could posses quite a threat if he had chaotic magic in him. She ran up to him minimizing the distance in seconds and hit him hard in the heart. She troll smirked at her and pushed her away. The wave of fire pushed her hard but did no harm but pushed her deeper into the cave. She got up.

"He was supposed to die after the first strike I have made. He may have been encased in a strong defensive spell that supports him against magic. In that case I will have to create a weapon of my own and deal physical damage to him."

Through the years of training she had learned basic alchemy. With the most basic material she could create almost anything. Her hand came in contact with the wall. Small sparks came from it and slowly she had created a light blade made of rock. The sword was sharp and light. The troll froze in place. He surely didn't expect something like that to happen but was ready to continue the fight in any case. Once again she had minimalized the distance between them and had severed the trolls neck. Blood had sprayed all over the shield that was now visible for everyone. The troll collapsed on the ground and lay at peace. Lanaya thought she was right about her previous thoughts on troll villages. One was close to her hideout and to avoid another encounter she decided to change her hideout. She was still really tired especially after defending herself with such a strong spell and creating a weapon out of nothing. She packed whatever she had leftover and moved out into the dark forest.


	4. Chapter 4

_I finally finished writing the new chapter and I feel bad for making anyone willing to read this wait for so long. I won't talk about the reasons why I hadn't finished earlier because the reasons are simply done. I hope you will like the new chapter. Leave some comments for what you would want to see or any other suggestions. Thanks._

* * *

The sun was slowly starting to rise. The forest was still dark and quiet. The energy passing from the liveliness of the forest during day was nowhere close to nighttime or early morning. The tall trees and dense trees blocked most of the sunlight that made small and slowly developing nature die. The quiet could drive some insane because of the overwhelming fear of getting jumped on. Lanaya though had trained herself to be mentally stable in the worst of the situations unless her mind was manipulated with magic. That was always something she tried to improve on. She tried to move as quietly as possible but that forced her to sacrifice her speed. She also dropped several belongings behind to distract the locals and to lessen the already heavy luggage she carried. She decided to keep a flask, some leftover food, several potions to keep herself sustained and a small book and quill to keep notes of anything interesting. She prioritized safety at this point because she didn't want to get hurt or die. The assassin also kept herself low to avoid her silhouette being obvious in the forest and to go invisible at any moment to evade the enemy patrol or an attack. She noticed some tracks on the ground. They were suspiciously small for the inhabitants of the forest. Suddenly a thought struck Lanaya. She almost forgot about why she ventured into such a dangerous place. She was still searching for the lost heir and the artifacts he possessed. Lanaya recognized the tracks as hooves and knew that the target was close. The hoof prints were fairly fresh and deep.

"He definitely is carrying something valuable. I need to make this mission worth it."

With that in mind, she went with a slightly quicker pace. The sky was getting darker and the sun was barely visible. It would definitely rain today. The winds have started to get stronger and the air was chilly. She opened her bag and checked if she had anything to make her less visible. She got a small robe out. It didn't look special, just a brown robe with some stitch marks. Though it was special in its own way and Lanaya knew how to use it. The robe was made of special threads gathered from chameleons. If the owner could manipulate the cape, then it would match the current environment, granting incredible stealth. She put the cape on and concentrated on the required manipulations. She connected her mana source with the cape and suddenly it wasn't brown anymore. It took the colors of mud on the bottom and mossy green on the top, making her look like a small, mossy pile of dirt. With the manipulations and adaption of the cape done, she decided that it was now a lot safer and only specific creatures would be able to sense her presence in the area. She moved as swiftly as the wind and quiet as a stream.

Soon enough, she entered a very small but beautiful clearing. The area had an old log and a stump next to it. Everything was covered in moss but the rest of the area had several very beautiful and unique plants. Some small bugs and smaller beasts were running around and generally minding their own business. As she passed through the clearing she noticed the hoof prints have been more solid and fresh, she was on the right track. Suddenly she heard an unbelievably loud and vicious scream. All the small animals around her scattered in panic. Some hid and some simply ran as far as they could from the clearing leaving Lanaya alone. She went fully invisible and readied her psi blades. Soon she could hear the noises of breaking branches and splashes of water getting nearer and nearer. The bushes to her left have started to rustle and it became louder and more chaotic. Eventually the branches broke and a huge wildkin appeared. Its wings were so strong the winds have shifted the logs in the clearing and ripped out the flowers leaving the clearing almost empty. Lanaya had barely managed to keep herself balanced and to save her cloak. She couldn't afford the loss of such a precious artifact. Lanaya remained on guard expecting the wildkin to just pass by and when the moment comes, she would run ignoring an unwanted fight. The beast started to slowly move through the clearing, checking for smaller beasts to prey on. It's caught its attention on the stump. Some small movements have created noise and the wildkin slowly and more quietly moved in. Suddenly Lanaya who ignored the wildkin heard a loud and agonizing to the heart sound. The beast had caught a raccoon and held it by the tail. The raccoon tried to fight back by scratching the beak and wiggling in the air but it was pointless. The wildkin stared at it for another couple second and then tossed it high into the air. The critter fell into its mouth and suddenly it was almost perfectly quiet. Lanaya slightly in shock of such a scene continued to hide herself. She was a very patient person. This was a requirement when she became an assassin. Sometimes she had to stay idle for days in one same spot, so the current situation was nothing. Meanwhile the wildkin was satisfied with the meal it twitched its head and felt something. It turned towards Lanaya and slowly approached her as if sensing the potential danger. Suddenly the wildkin started to produce some very terrifying sounds and created a miniature tornado. Its continued to flap its wings. Lanaya tried to stay in one place and to hold the cape but with each second, the wind only got stronger. At this point she could barely hold herself so she made a finally decision because she realized the wildkin sensed her presence and was only trying to reveal her. She let go of the cape, it flew quickly and got stuck on some branches. She produced a very strong wave of psionic energy that struck the wildkin and interrupted the tornado. She then continued her furious assault sending smaller but more frequent waves of psionic energy. It was so strong that the wildkin got pierced and soon blood trickled down its body. The beast decided to was now time to go offensive and pounced on Lanaya with its open mouth, while she went defensive and put in a bit of her energy into a shell that could protect her from several attacks like these. The monster collided with her shield and had left the heart unprotected. The assassin took the chance and produced a very strong attack that pierced the wildkin and even produced a whole in the desired target area. The animal produced a very loud shout and fell to the side. Lanaya got up, panting but relieved of the stress. She looked at how massive the wildkin was. She was amazed at her abilities and her fighting capabilities. She looked around her to spot her cloak and took it of a tree branch. She hastily put it back on to avoid another unwanted encounter when suddenly she felt small movement around her. She ignored it briefly thinking it was just another small forest creature but realized it was something more dangerous. She fully cloaked herself and disappeared from sight.

"You thought I wouldn't take precautions? I know that I have a bounty on my head and compared to all the others, you seem quite skilled. You can also stop 'hiding' yourself, I can see you clearly. "

Lanaya froze on the spot, shocked. None had ever seen her through her invisibility and even with that, she still had the cloak which blended with the environment and surroundings. She put the hood of the cloak down and very quickly looked around while preparing an attack with added force. She made a full circle and went even further but saw none around her. For once in her life she felt threatened. She prepared her shield for safety and continued checking the branches, the trees and the bushes around her. No movements or strange outstanding colors were in her field of view. She suddenly realized, it was her target and he was standing next to her. Lanaya pictured the letter in her mind and finally remembered that this satire was invisible permanently. It was a relic passed through the heir's family that had been murdered. She also remembered that she had taken a small sack with magical dust that revealed invisible creatures. It was very handy in most of her operations and she had taken it with her. She made minimal movements to avoid being caught when suddenly she saw a dagger that split into two sharp blades.

"No, no, no. You won't trick me lady. I have had enough with you stupid assassins."

And then he pierced her outermost shell layer. Lanaya knew it was now or never so she hastily took the sack out and opened it throwing some of the powder in front. It caught on the satire and made a clear picture of his look. He was small, had a long but muscles tail, had two horns that went in a spiral and a pair of eyes that showed pure surprise of such action. She then threw her saved up energy into the satires face but he somehow evaded the attack even though the distance between her hands and his skull was minimal. She sent out several smaller attacks and only a couple hit him. She couldn't understand what was going on until she noticed that his second dagger wasn't like his first, it glowed green and had a very beautiful pattern on the actual blade. The handle wasn't default like most swords or daggers, it had a butterfly form instead. She then realized that he an artifact that could give the user increased agility, it was called the 'Butterfly'. Lanaya recognized it easily and indeed the artifact possessed great power. The only way to beat someone with it was to be faster than him and she had just the perfect item. She quickly extracted a potion from her bag that would make her even faster for a short time, enough to kill him or so she thought. She drank from the small vile and threw it to the side. Suddenly everything around her halved in speed. She could see how slowly the satire was going to strike and then she evaded his strike. She then attacked his right side that pierced his stomach, drawing blood. She knew she was close to killing him when suddenly an explosion occurred. Purple fumes erupted from a miniature bomb that he held in his tail for so long. It was his last resort item. Lanaya started to cough and tears went down her cheeks. She wasn't in pain but was rather distracted. The smoke cleared quickly and she saw the satire fleeing. He was invisible but the dust was still on him and the trail of blood did the job well.

"If I let him escape, I won't be able to find him again."

She sprinted after him. The potion effects were going to expire very soon so she decided to make the most of it. She was getting closer and closer to him and he noticed. She could see panic on his face. He finally realized he was in a dire situation so he used one of his artifacts again. The butterfly now shinned green and was so bright it made the area all around them and even farther bright green. The satire gained even more speed and Lanaya started to loose him. The potion effects went off and she became slower. Suddenly they entered another clearing but right before that he tripped on a small stone. He fell to the ground and dropped his weapons. He was very weak and couldn't get up at this point. He took a vile and poured it on the wound. It healed quickly but he lost enough blood to be nothing but pray. He continued crawling deeper into the clearing and Lanaya finally caught him. She jumped and landed on him. He prepared to deal the killing blow when suddenly she felt a sudden sharp feeling in her right hand. It was paralyzed. She looked at it and spotted a silver dagger, fully piercing her arm. It was most likely poisoned which is why she was paralyzed. She placed her left hand on the handle and with a deep breath took it out. Her hand suddenly felt normal again. She looked up and saw a dark figure. The silhouette was unclear and very blurry. She knew she was conscious and not poisoned but still couldn't focus to recognize who it was. When suddenly she heard a voice

"You just made job easier, thanks. With that, you and this fool will die."


	5. Chapter 5 announcement

Well hello readers. No I am not quitting working on this story. I decided to put up a note that I am working on the fifth chapter and it will be out before September starts. I put this up because I am uploading it later compared to other chapters. Also I made minor changes regarding grammar and sentence structure in the previous chapter. Thank you for keeping up with the story so far.


	6. Chapter 5

_Very sorry for creating an almost 2 week delay to what I originally promised but I got a new computer as well as started 11 grade. I hope people haven't given just yet because I suddenly disappeared. Anyway, I hope you will enjoy the new chapter. Leave some reviews for possible improvement, suggestions and grammatical mistakes._

* * *

She continued staring at the figure. She focused on it approaching her and the satire. It moved in slowly but it was still quite hard to make out the features. As it neared Lanaya she could finally see feminine features. It was a young woman, probably in her twenties. She had a slim body that was lightly armored with leather and a mix of iron. She had a double edged blade and a set of daggers. Her face was still and barely showed emotion. Lanaya could see she was excited of such a sight.

She pulled out another knife and held it at the point of balance. She was going to throw it but at who? Lanaya thought it would be more logical for her to secure the kill on the satire and later deal with her but there could be a possibility she would focus her. Either way Lanaya gathered her strength and energy and formed a shield that guarded her and the satire. It was invisible for the other assassin. She tossed the dagger at the satire. It hit the outermost layer of the shield but managed to shatter half of the present layers. Lanaya couldn't believe what she saw. She was shocked because she had done something none had done before. The assassins face had also changed expression from excitement to disappointment and surprise. She hadn't expected her opponent to possess any defensive spells since it wasn't something commonly practiced among them. She moved in closer and closer with her blade ready. When she was close enough to land a lethal strike Lanaya sprang back up and unleashed a powerful strike that had been enchanted with a spell. The assassin wasn't fast enough so it landed on her. Some of her armor had turned pink and in seconds was corroded. That drove her mad and in seconds she appeared in front of Lanaya. When she blinked towards her, she proceeded to shred through the shield.

"I can't continue sustaining my shield. Her attacks are strong and the deflection takes too much of my energy. I need to find a way to either better defend myself or go on the offensive."

"I wonder how much longer you will last", the phantom said with a cruel smile. She continued her assault. The barriers shattered into psionic energy shards and then faded in the air. Her strikes were even faster but the power she put into them was lessened. Lanaya sensed that the barriers could resist now and would even be able to regenerate slowly.

"I have to use this to my advantage. She still hadn't figured out the barriers are regenerating. I have to attack and kill her. She is quite good at evading strikes though so I will have to be quick with this."

With that she started to gather psionic energy in her arms. They started to glow a bright light pink color and formed sharp, shard like beams. The phantom continued swiping at the barriers with even more fury. Suddenly the barrier started to shatter once again but it was too late. Lanaya gather enough force and began her assault. She made strong and swift strikes at the assassin. She managed to evade some but the stronger once hit her. The armor damaging spell that Lanaya used had done its job, now her attacks were stronger with the damaged armor. The phantom was getting tired and started to show weakness. She became slower and had some major wounds. She bled in several areas and her armor was starting to get a scarlet tone to it. Lanaya knew the end may be close and decided to make a final killing blow when suddenly she disappeared. She was there seconds ago and now gone. For a second Lanaya considered this to be a hallucination caused by the dagger but noticed several small lines of blood that led to the forest. She escaped but the Templar knew she would return. She checked herself for any physical damage when suddenly she saw the satire was gone. She looked around but he was nowhere to be found.

"Damn it! Not only am I in a dangerous situation with the other bounty hunter but also the target had escaped. I probably won't find him. Doesn't matter at least I am alive and I can still try. The trails of blood are reasonably fresh. I will follow the target; he is a higher priority than her. She is severely injured so I doubt she will engage in combat."

With that in mind, she moved out. It was getting darker and the sun was setting. The rays were barely lighting the forest and soon it became cold and dark. The creatures of the night started to reach out from their hideouts to seek food and pursue their nightlife. Meanwhile Lanaya moved through the forest with as much of her body as possible hidden under her cape. With her experience as an assassin she avoided a lot of the fights. She was still following the blood trail and the longer she followed, the more predators started to appear. They were all going after the blood trail.

"This might end up nasty. If I manage to find the satire, I will have to fight a horde to get through."

She continued walking, it got darker with every minute and the number of predators had doubled in the past quarter of an hour. The beasts were mainly smaller once like wolves and primitive trolls but she could also spot some huge wildkins among them as well as lizards. Some fought each other on the way to the satire. So the smaller critters backed off but the greater once continued. The bigger once fought to death so Lanaya had no problems passing. Suddenly she saw a figure. It wasn't a forest beast but in fact it was the satire. The blood trail wasn't leading up to him strangely but she could swear it was him. As she charged at him she gained energy in her and arms and performed a death blow. The satire fell to the ground and faded into nothingness. She was tricked, it was just a clone…


	7. Chapter 6 announcement and further work

_At this point I feel like the readers are loosing hope and are bored. I wouldn't blame you since the dota part of fanfiction is quite small. Anyway, I am having major issues in school as well as a big lack of time which will be delaying the next chapters by quite a bit. Winter holidays will be a good opportunity for work since exams are before the holidays. Anyway, stay tuned for further progress._


End file.
